fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (Universe 986)
Godzilla is a well known Kaiju and a very important character in Universe 986, as such this page covers his universe 986 incarnation, as well as the alternate forms created for him in this universe, Super Super Godzilla, and Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla. Appearance Normal Godzilla's incarnation changes sometimes but for the sake of simplicity we'll say he is identical to his 1968-72 incarnation. Super Identical to the SNES sprite Ultimate Identical to Ultimate Godzilla. Super Super Super Super Godzilla looks like Super Godzilla, but with Super Sayian hair, and more spikes Ultimate Ultimate: Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla resembles Ultimate Godzilla, but even more ultimate. Personality This Godzilla is generally a nice dude and lines up more with personality of his Showa incarnation, although not as friendly as that Godzilla. Universe 986's Godzilla is however a bit prideful at times, and can be a jerk, especially towards T-Rex during their rivalry. This Godzilla also has an ego, one that's actually quite justified considering his win-to-loss ratio. Godzilla views the defense of Earth above all else, and will put aside petty rivalries to defend it. History Becoming an Actor Godzilla became an actor after his first film in 1954 proved to be successful, and continued to have an illustrious career that made T-Rex fairly jealous. Rivalry with T-Rex T-Rex became rivals with Godzilla because of jealousy, as at the time (It was around the late 60s, early 70s) Godzilla movies were much more popular than those with normal dinosaurs. T-Rex would even go as far as to challenge Godzilla in battle on several occasions. These would all end in failure. T-Rex and his buddy Giant Ankylosaurus once were considered for the unmade film The Volcano Monsters, but were replaced with Godzilla and Anguirus. This is believed to be where the rivalry between T-Rex and Godzilla first started. T-Rex found it very amusing when the film was scrapped. Giant Ankylosaurus never commented on the incident. The rivalry between Godzilla and T-Rex lasted for a while, though both were willing to put their differences aside when the situation called for it. So far, this had only happened a few times. However their rivalry recently ended and the two are now friends. T-Rex Adventure Godzilla was approached to be in T-Rex Adventure, and decided to take up the offer, being a playable character. Super Super Godzilla vs Super Super Mechagodzilla Godzilla gained this form after 2 Rodans and some DBZcharacters sacrificed themselves in order to save his life, and give him this from, in order to defeat Super Super Mechagodzilla and Golden Golden Frieza. Long story short, he defeated them. Godzilla vs T-Rex T-Rex would eventually find out that his old rival Godzilla had become even more powerful, and sought to challenge him. The two got into a large battle in their normal forms, with T-Rex even turning into Super T-Rex. However, the almighty Bagan had recently revived himself, again. Now with even more power, he was the almighty SUPER Bagan. This forced T-Rex and Godzilla to join forces to defeat the almighty Super Bagan. Godzilla than transformed into Super Super Godzilla to challenge him. With the power given to him by Acacius, T-Rex transformed into Ultimate T-Rex. Together, the two of them defeated the almighty Super Bagan, and saved the day. Godzilla and T-Rex both decided to put their rivarly on hold for a while, and complemented each other's fighting skills before going their separate ways. Super Super Godzilla (SSNES Game) Aliens have invaded the earth (again). The GDF sends out Mecha T-Rex, but he is quickly destroyed. The aliens then place a forcefield Monster Island, preventing any of the earth's monsters from coming to the planet's defense. Luckily, Godzilla wasn't on monster island at the time, and via assistance from a local telepath, the GDF manages to recruit Godzilla to aid them. Godzilla battles through the hordes of monsters, before fighting the Alien's Ultimate weapon, Ultimate Bagan. Along the way, Godzilla turns into Super Super Godzilla, and uses this power, with aid from the Super X 4 and Mothra, defeats Ultimate Bagan. The Alien mothership is then destroyed, and the forcefield on Monster Island lifted. Godzilla then returns home to brag about his recent victory. A T-Rex Halloween Godzilla, along with Varan appeared and aided T-Rex and his friends against Death T-Rex's minions. He battle and defeated both Shin Ghost Godzilla and Skeleton Godzilla, by using his falcon punch in this form. After aiding in defeating Death T-Rex himself, Super Super Godzilla returned to his normal form and went home. Godzilla vs Super Super Bagan Godzilla was going about his day on Monster Island, until, the ground started to shake. a familiar, and at this point quite annoying, face started to emerge from the ground. It was the almighty Bagan, who had revived once again, this time even more powerful. He was now Super Super Bagan. Godzilla immediately transformed into this form to combat the monster. Super Super Bagan proved to be too powerful for even Super Super Godzilla to handle. Luckily for Godzilla, his allies Mothra, Rodan Jr, and Gangsta Ghidorah had arrived to help. Along with them, embarrassingly enough for Godzilla, was T-Rex. The four monsters all battled the almighty Bagan's new form, but they were unable to defeat him. This was until Goku and Vegeta, who were somehow alive again appeared. The turned into Super Sayian 4 and Super Sayian God respectively, and immediately sacrificed themselves again, giving all of their power to Godzilla. Godzilla started to glow with energy, turning a Gold and light blue. This energy caused a large explosion, that caused the Almighty Super Super Bagan to reel back in pain, but actually powered up the others, causing them to glow as well. Finally, the lightshow ended, and Godzilla stepped forward as the smoke cleared. He was now, ULTIMATE Ultimate Godzilla. I like to imagine epic rock music was playing during this part. With this new power Godzilla wasted no time in defeating Super Super Bagan, with some help from the other monsters, the "almighty" was brought down, and hopefully killed for good. Maybe. Please? Anyway, after the battle the monsters all powered down. The battle was won. T-Rex however was pissed that Godzilla had become even more powerful. Godzilla vs Spacegodzilla vs the Trilopods Godzilla used this form in his battle against Super Super Special Special Space Spacegodzilla High High Grade Type 3. The two proved evenly macthed until the Cryogs showed up and unleashed the Trilopods, forcing all the Kaiju to join forces to defeat them, with Godzilla leading the charge. The Rise of SpaceGodzilla Man! When SpaceGodzilla Man was rampaging, Godzilla teamed up with Superman and SpaceGodzilla to defeat him. They were nearly defeated, until Godzilla transformed into this form and the three defeated SpaceGodzilla Man with one combined punch. A T-Rex Halloween Godzilla, along with Varan appeared and aided T-Rex and his friends against Death T-Rex's minions. Godzilla battled and defeated both Shin Ghost Godzilla and Skeleton Godzilla, by using his falcon punch in Super Super form. After aiding in defeating Death T-Rex himself, Super Super Godzilla returned to his normal form and went home. Square Enix after hearing about their attack from some other Kaiju, Godzilla has agreed to battle the forces of Square Enix if necessary. Godzilla vs Super Super Bagan Godzilla was going about his day on Monster Island, until, the ground started to shake. a familiar, and at this point quite annoying, face started to emerge from the ground. It was the almighty Bagan, who had revived once again, this time even more powerful. He was now Super Super Bagan. Godzilla immediately transformed into Super Super Godzilla to combat the monster. Super Super Bagan proved to be too powerful for even Super Super Godzilla to handle. Luckily for Godzilla, his allies Mothra, Rodan Jr, and Gangsta Ghidorah had arrived to help. Along with them, embarrassingly enough for Godzilla, was T-Rex. The four monsters all battled the almighty Bagan's new form, but they were unable to defeat him. This was until Goku and Vegeta, who were somehow alive again, appeared. They turned into Super Sayian 4 and Super Sayian God respectively, and then immediately sacrificed themselves again, giving all of their power to Godzilla. Godzilla started to glow with energy, turning a gold and light blue. This energy caused a large explosion, that caused the Almighty Super Super Bagan to reel back in pain, but actually powered up the others, causing them to glow as well. Finally, the lightshow ended, and Godzilla stepped forward as the smoke cleared. He was now, ULTIMATE Ultimate Godzilla. I like to imagine epic rock music was playing during this part. With this new power Godzilla wasted no time in defeating Super Super Bagan, with some help from the other monsters, the "almighty" was brought down, and hopefully killed for good. Maybe. Please? Anyway, after the battle the monsters all powered down. The battle was won. T-Rex however was pissed that Godzilla had become even more powerful. Godzilla vs Spacegodzilla vs the Trilopods Godzilla used this form in his battle against Super Super Special Special Space Spacegodzilla High High Grade Type 3. The two proved evenly macthed until the Cryogs showed up and unleashed the Trilopods, forcing all the Kaiju to join forces to defeat them, with Godzilla leading the charge. The Rise of SpaceGodzilla Man! When SpaceGodzilla Man was rampaging, Godzilla teamed up with Superman and SpaceGodzilla to defeat him. They were nearly defeated, until Godzilla transformed into Super Super Godzilla at the last second and the three defeated SpaceGodzilla Man with one combined punch. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Main Article: ^ Koopular vs Hoopular Godzilla was watching the battle unfold and betting on it with other Kaiju. The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex As an important character in Universe 986, Godzilla appears in this series, cameoing in episode one and making a full appearance at the end of episode 2. He is to be a recurring character throughout the series. Forms - Super Super= Super Super Godzilla Godzilla's first new form in this universe, and arguably his most recognizable. Abilities *Khame-Hame-Nova Breath: Super Super Godzilla's immensely powerful mouth beam in this form. *Falcon Punch: FAALLLCCCONNNNN PAWWWNNNCCCHHH *Enhanced versions of all of Super Godzilla's normal abilities *All of he abilities of a Super Saiyan. - Ultimate Ultimate= Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla Godzilla's next super form in this universe. Abilities * Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla is 20 times stronger than the original Ultimate Godzilla. * Red Sprial Spiral Kame Hame Nova Ray * Red Spiral Navel Beam * Kame Hame Falcon Punch * Flight: Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla has wings and can thus fly. Of note, if he wants to, he can fly so fast he becomes nearly invisible. * Kame Hame ha's fired from his tail * Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla can manipulate energy through his hands to perform Falcon Punches or Atomic Hadokens. - }} Trivia * Originally, all of these forms had different pages, starting with Super Super Godzilla, one of my earliest Parody Kaiju. It was later decided to merge them all into one page, however for sentimentality's sake, the merged page has been grafted onto the original Super Super Godzilla page. * This was the first DBZ crossover I'd done with one of my characters * Super Super Godzilla and especially Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla were inspired by another character on this wiki, Ultimate Godzilla, a creation of Burninggodzillalord. * The extra spikes on Super Super Godzilla's body are meant to parody all of those terrible Godzilla redesigns on the internet that Give Godzilla a bunch of unnecessary spikes. * The fact that two Rodans needed to sacrifice themselves to give Godzilla this power parodies how Godzilla gained the Red Spiral Beam in the Hesei series. * Godzilla vs T-Rex parodies a plotline I'm pretty sure DBZ has used a few times. * He can turn into the normal Super Godzilla, he just has no reason to. * This page was originally separate from Universe 986, but was later integrated into that universe, with the Godzilla vs T-Rex. Thus, making Super Super Godzilla the Godzilla as from Universe 986. * Super Super Godzilla is a quadruple parody. He parodies my own redundantly named OCs, starting with Mecha Mechagodzilla. He also parodies the Super Sayain transformation, Super Godzilla himself, and Ultimate Godzilla. Yeah, it's a lot, I know. * The fact that Super Super Godzilla is incredibly overpowered parodies the fandom's general reception of the normal Super Godzilla. * Super Super Godzilla is the second of my Kaiju to have a proper roar, after Godzilla.exe * Super Super Godzilla has been posted to my Deviantart account as Bootnokk, therefore making him my first Bootnokk on this wiki. The DA post can be found here. * Super Super Godzilla is one of few of my Kaiju to have an emote that can used in the chat. said emote is literally the same as the Super Godzilla emote, but with super saiyan hair. * Super Godzilla suit image by Titanollante. Gallery Super Super Godzilla Suit.png|Super Super Godzilla in suit form Super Super Godzilla.jpg|Super Super Godzilla's original design Super Super Godzilla BL style V3.png|Super Super Godzilla Battle Legends Style (Original Sprite by BGL) super super_godzilla_beam.png|Super Super Godzilla firing his Ka-me-ha-me Nova Breath Super Super Godzilla V2.jpg|Super Super Godzilla's second design Super Super Godzilla falcon punch .png|Super Super Godzilla falcon punching Super Super Godzilla conept art style.png|Super Super Godzilla (Concept art style) Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla V2.png|Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla's current design, minus the golden energy aura Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla.png|Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla's original design. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Godzilla variations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Male Category:Godzilla Category:OP Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Super Super Kaiju Category:Godzilla variations Category:Bootnokks